1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to certain novel 2,9-dioxatricyclo[4,3,1,0.sup.3,7 ] decanes exhibiting pharmaceutical activity, to intermediates useful in the preparation thereof, to processes for preparing the novel compounds, and to pharmaceutical compositions containing the active compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In German Offenlegungsschrifts (Published Specifications) 19 61 433, 20 27 890, 21 29 507 and 23 06 118 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,154 and 3,917,651, are described 2,9-dioxatricyclo[4,3,1,0.sup.3,7 ] decanes which bear in the 8-position an alkoxy or aralkoxy group. These compounds have sedative effects on the central nervous system, as well as hypnotic, narcotic and vasodilating effects.
Compounds such as morphine and morphine-like structures, as well as conventional analgesics, such as methadone, are known to have a strong analgesic effect when administered in adequate doses. The activity of the analgesic is reflected in the relative dosage of the various analgesic compounds and, it is correspondingly often advantageous to administer compounds of increased activity in smaller dosage quantity.
Moreover, compounds having an anorectic effect are widely known such as phenmetrazine, also known by the trademark PRELUDIN. Along with the anorectic effect, compounds of the phenylalkylamine-type possess additional characteristic pharmacological parameters such as toxicity and motor-stimulating effectiveness which, under certain conditions, may interfere with the administration of effective doses.
Many of the these known compounds may possess more than one of the above described characteristics and it is, of course, highly advantageous to administer such compounds that produce the most desirable pharmacological effects with the least adverse effects.